This invention relates in general to new and useful improvements in a novel telescoping straw assembly which is stored in the beverage container after the completion of a bottling process and more particularly relates to a novel telescoping straw assembly comprising inner and outer straws and a coil spring associated therewith.
This invention relates to a novel telescoping straw assembly which is particularly adapted for use in the dispensing of beverages which are packed in glass or plastic bottles or possibly in cans. It is to be understood that these beverage containers represent conventional glass and plastic beverage bottles or cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,895 to Pugh entitled "Container Lid With Tear-Out Closure And Straw" teaches a container having a straw which is deployable through a container opening after the container is opened. In this instance the straw is bent near its outer end and does not have two telescoping sections as disclosed in my patent.